


Hard To Believe

by Merfilly



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-17
Updated: 2010-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse needs attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard To Believe

Brian's left speechless for a moment too long, and it sets Jesse into a nervous burst of energy, calling up other options. "Let me show you how we could detail it," he offers before reaching for his smokes to light another one.

Brian intercepts his hand, catching it and making Jesse look at him. "Hey...there's still ways, you know? Night schools that teach you the book side of cars?"

"It's not me, man, get it?" Jesse smiles, and Brian can't help but smile back, because Jesse.... Brian thinks he really gets it now about Jesse. Jesse just lives for life, not a care to anything else. He reaches up, wrapping his hand around the back of Jesse's head in friendly affection.

Only the look in Jesse's eyes is too hungry, too open to leave it at that. He's seen that look before, and Brian can't help but respond. It's just a kiss, something to seal whatever it is passing between them, bonding over the cars.

Jesse actually chills for ten minutes after it, and Brian finds it hard to believe someone so talented could be that starved for the right kind of attention. He'll just see what he can do.


End file.
